pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Emerald B. Rowan
History Prologue ~WIP~ Travels Through Unova Plot ~WIP~ Emerald lived in a forest with wild pokemon near Aspertia City for 8 years and is able to communicate with pokemon as he got older. When he turned 9, Emerald was bored of his constant life and wanted to explore more places and beyond and see what kinds of pokemon are there. And the best way he thought possible was by getting his own pokemon. Professor Bianca didn't approve because she cared for his safety,especially after raising him for eight years when she found him as a baby on her doorstep, but eventually let him go so he could gain experience and travel around the world like he wanted to. But she taught him how to be civilized, numbers and counting: subjects like math, reading, and music as well as battling for three years; while also telling him the truth about him being left behind as a baby. As he turned 11 and got to the lab,he earned an Eevee from her and gave her a goodbye hug before heading off. When both Emerald and Eevee were heading towards the next town, their relationship had a bumpy start. One night during the camp,they both got attacked by a wild Tyranitar that was looking for a strong opponent. The Tyranitar easily beat Eevee with a single hit from its tail and Emerald got badly injured trying to protect it until the it decides to walk off. Before he did,he told Emerald," You lack strength, but you have potential. Grow up to be a strong trainer and once you do, I'll find you; whether it means swimming across oceans,crossing mountains,and/or beating down anyone that gets in my way or try to capture me,I'll come for you. And when I do,we'll battle." Eevee starts getting attached to Emerald and was touched of how he risked his life to protect his friend after getting it/her and himself to the Pokemon Center in Flocessy Town. Emerald's injuries were healed and Eevee was nursed back to health. Emerald and Eevee then decided to rest in a PC lodging room and rest for the next night. As soon as his eyes were about to shut, he suddenly jolted awake at the sound of the door slamming open with an extremely worried Bianca rushing in and hugging him tightly while also sobbing. As Emerald questioned how she knew, she explained to him how from hearing his and Vivi's Eevee screams from her lab, to finding his blood splattered all over a tree's trunk, to finding a blood trail leading towards the Pokemon Center. She came to an immediate decision that it was too dangerous for him to go and that they would head back. Personality Emerald was a wild boy back when he was very young, but became civilized and acted mature; even though he still has bits of Pokemon personality from back home. He can sometimes be a bit impulsive, overconfident, mostly impatient and overly defensive, but he's a nice guy when someone gets to know his free-spirited,calm, confident, determined, kind and compassionate, and laid back nature. He went on his journey for a variety of reasons: from wanting to see more of the world and Pokemon, to wanting to know why his parents left him, to wanting to get stronger in case Pokemon like that Tyranitar show up like that again,etc. As a Pokemon trainer, he gets competitive and likes having fun battles. But there are those battles he doesn't get satisfied from the trainers that do stalling tactics, or battles that are taken way too seriously. He also prefers non and pseudo-legendary Pokemon over Legendary because not only does he feel that it's kind of cheating, but chooses to release them so they can protect other people and Pokemon that need them more than he does; as well as releasing Pokemon back to their homes where they belong such as Latios and the Ultra Beasts. Like his Tyranitar Mountain, Emerald ended up getting too strong where his opponents were easy to sweep or forfeiting and suffers from general boredom even when he isn't battling. He hates seeing innocent people and Pokemon alike suffer from those that intentionally bring harm and is determined to protect them even if it means risking his life. Appearance ~WIP~ Pokemon Team # Espeon♀ [Destiny] # Blaziken↔ Mega Blaziken♂ [Ra] # Gyarados☆♂ [Leviathan] # Blissey♀ [Matron] # Garchomp♀ [Fuuka] # Aegislash♂ Excalibur Travel With Rotom↔ Rotom Dex At home with Professor Bianca * [Samurott|Oshawott → Dewott → Samurott♂ [Jack ↔ Emerald-Samurott]] * Riolu → Lucario♂ Auran * Growlithe → Arcanine♂ Wildfire * Audino♀ Tiffany * Braviary♂ Talon * Yamask → Cofagrigus♂ Osiris * Sandile → Krokorok♂ Quake * Timburr Woody → Gurdurr → Conkeldurr♂ Concrete * Tranpich → Vibrava → Flygon♀ Sahara * Gigalith * Litwick → Lampent → Chandelure♂ Clacfire * Marill Bubbles → Azumarill♀ Bubbles * Crustle * Zwelious → Hydreigon♂ [Hydra] * Beartic♀ Beatrice * Elekid → Electabuzz → Electivire♂ Shocksquatch * Volcarona♂ Apollo * Medicham * Tangrowth♂ Tangles * Drilbur → Excadrill * Zorua Zora → Zoroark♀ Trixie * Dragonite♀ Draconis * Pikachu♂ Bolt * Charmander Char → Charmeleon Inferno → Charizard♂ Drago * Squirtle → Wartortle → Blastoise * Bellsprout → Weepinbell → Victreebel * Pinsir♂ Stag * Cubone * Tyrogue→ Hitmonchan♂ Saitama * Nidoran→ Nidorino→ Nidoking♂ * Nidoran→ Nidorina→ Nidoqueen♀ * Muk♂ Sludge * Eevee → Flareon♂ Pyro * Eevee → Vaporeon♀ Undine * Eevee → Jolteon♀ Electra * Rapidash (x10) * Chikorita → Bayleef → Meganium♀ Sakura * Mareep → Flaafy → Ampharos * Wooper→ Quagsire * Natu → Xatu♀ Misty * Scyther → Scizor * Sudowoodo♂ Driftwood * Heracross♂ Hercules * Phanpy → Donphan♂ Trunks * Eevee → Umbreon♂ Cresent * Swinub → Piloswine Tusk → Mamoswine♂ Mammoth * Horsea → Seadra → Kingdra * Zubat → Golbat → Crobat♂ Fang * Poochyena → Mightyena * Ralts Athena → Kirlia Athena → Gardevoir♀ Athena * Cosplay Pikachu (Rock Star) * Bagon → Shelgon → Salamence♂ Typhon * Mudkip → Marshtomp♂ Darwin * Shroomish → Breloom♂ Toad * Magnemite NRG → Magneton NRG → Magnezone NRG * Slakoth Sloth → Vigoroth Sloth → Slaking♂ Bruno * Castform♀ Nami * Zangoose♂ Eren * Beldum → Metang → Metagross Computron * Chimchar Goku → Monferno Goku→ Infernape♂ Goku * Starly → Staravia → Staraptor♂ Starscream * Shinx → Luxio → Luxray♀ Corona * Buizel * Skull Fossil → Cranidos → Ramparados * Eevee → Leafeon♀ Jade * Aipom♂ Luffy * Eevee → Glaceon♀ Glacia * Gligar → Gliscor♀ Twilight * Snover Frost → Abomasnow♂ Yeti * Egg → Riolu → Lucario♂ Luke * Egg → Togepi → Togetic → Togekiss♂ Icarus * Duskull → Dusclops → Dusknoir♂ Reaper * Snorunt → Froslass♀ Yuki-onna * Absol♀ Pandora * Froakie → Frogadier → Greninja♂ Jiraiya * Fletchling → Fletchinder → Talonflame♂ Phoenix * Flabebe → Floette * Bulbasaur → Ivysaur → Venusaur♂ Saur ↔ Mega Venusaur * Skiddo♂ Capricorn * Snorlax♂ Munchy * Helioptile → Heliolisk♂ Helios * Eevee → Sylveon♀ Ribbons * Sail Fossil → Amaura → Aurorus♀ Hailey * Lucario♂ Cobalt ↔ Mega Lucario * Goomy → Sliggoo → Goodra * Noibat → Noivern♀ Echo * Popplio → Brionne → Primarina♀ Azura * Machop → Machoke → Machamp♂ Macho * Rowlet → Dartrix → Decidueye♂ Hoot * Abra → Kadabra → Alakazam♂ Houdini * Houndour → Houndoom♂ Cerberus ↔ Mega Houndoom * Salandit♀ Laqueesha * Skarmory♂ Calvary * Stufful→ Bewear♂ Ted * Turtonator♂ Bowser * Tyranitar♂ Mountain * Egg → Vanillite → Vanillsh → Vanilluxe♀ [Vanilla] Traded Away * Emolga * Mantine * Weedle→ Kakuna→ Beedrill * Spearow Released * Caterpie→ Metapod→ Butterfree * Lapras * Latios♂ Eon * Scatterbug→ Spewpa→ Vivillon * Mudbray→ Mudsdale♂ Clyde * Nihelgo * Buzzwole (x2) * Xurkitree (x2) * Kartana (x4) * Guzzlord * Tapu Koko * Tapu Lele * Tapu Bulu * Tapu Fini Befriended * Latias * Groudon * Mewtwo * Arceus * Ho-oh Raised by * Patrat (multiple) * Purrloin (three) * Deerling * Basculin (Both Red and Blue; multiple) * Pansage→ Simisage♂ * Pansear→ Simisear♂ * Panpour→ Simipour♀ * Sewaddle (multiple) Achievements Badges Obtained Unova Badges Badges that Emerald obtained in the Unova region: * Basic Badge * Toxic Badge * Insect Badge * Bolt Badge * Quake Badge * Jet Badge * Legend Badge * Wave Badge Kanto Badges Badges that Emerald obtained in the Kanto region: * Boulder Badge * Cascade Badge * Thunder Badge * Rainbow Badge * Soul Badge * Marsh Badge * Volcano Badge * Earth Badge Johto Badges Badges that Emerald obtained in the Johto region: * Zephyr Badge * Hive Badge * Plain Badge * Fog Badge * Storm Badge * Mineral Badge * Glacier Badge * Rising Badge Hoenn Badges Badges that Emerald obtained in the Hoenn region: * Stone Badge * Knuckle Badge * Dynamo Badge * Heat Badge * Balance Badge * Feather Badge * Mind Badge * Rain Badge Sinnoh Badges Badges that Emerald obtained in the Sinnoh region: * Coal Badge * Forest Badge * Relic Badge * Cobble Badge * Fen Badge * Mine Badge * Icicle Badge * Beacon Badge Kalos Badges * Bug Badge * Cliff Badge * Rumble Badge * Plant Badge * Voltage Badge * Fairy Badge * Psychic Badge * Iceberg Badge Alola Trials Ribbons Obtained Champion * Hoenn * Sinnoh * Kalos * Alola Contest * Coolness Master Ribbon * Cleverness Master Ribbon * Toughness Master Ribbon Category:Trainers Category:Pokedex Holders Category:Trainers from unova Category:Male Characters Category:Fictional Characters Category:Under Construction Category:Mega Evolution Users Category:Work in Progress Category:Trainers with Key Stones Category:Trainers with Z-Crystals